Le Pari
by Mimi154
Summary: Et si un pari entrainait Hermione à sortir avec Draco ? Et si ça pouvait mener à plus ?   Et si ça leur permettait à tous d'avancer ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voilà une nouvelle fiction avec le tout premier chapitre en ligne ! Bonne lecture ! =)**_

_Le bal_

_Hermione se préparait pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu le soir même._

_Cette année, Hermione avait été choisi comme préfète en chef, et malheureusement pour elle, son homologue n'était personne d'autre que Drago Malfoy._

_Voilà bientôt deux mois que la rentré avait eu lieu, et la cohabitation avec Malfoy n'était pas si terrible. Au contraire, ils avaient tout deux fait des efforts afin que tout se passe correctement, et, leur accord avait jusque là plutôt bien fonctionner._

_« Tiens Granger, tu te prépares déjà ? » _

_«Malfoy, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis une fille, avec tout ce que ca implique. Il est donc logique que je me prépare un minimum à l'avance, et non pas dix minutes avant le début du bal ! » lui répondit Hermione._

_« Certes... »_

_« Ok Malfoy, tu veux me dire quoi? »_

_Malfoy la regarda d'un air étonné comme s'il entamait la conversation sans aucun but caché._

_« Moi ? Mais rien voyons... Hum je peux rester pendant que tu te prépares ? » demande Drago._

_« Tu te sens bien toi ? Euh oui si tu veux, bien que je continue à penser que tu agis bizarrement Malfoy. » lui rétorque Hermione. _

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione continua à se préparer, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un seul mot. Drago la regardait sans rien dire, tout en semblant être dans ses pensées. _

_« Je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Parce que maintenant tu demande la permission ?! » réplique Hermione._

_« Non tu as raison... »_

_« Bon vas y, je suis toute ouïe ! »_

_« Eh bien voilà, c'est pas trop dur de côtoyer Potter et Weasley ? » la questionne t-il._

_Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir avant de lui répondre :_

_« Tu as de la chance Malfoy, comme on est obligé d'aller au bal ensemble, je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu. Mais repose moi la question encore une fois, et ce sera un de mes sorts que tu recevras, c'est clair ?!? »_

_« Mais non, Granger, tu m'as mal compris, il n'y a rien de méchant là-dedans! C'est juste que, eh bien, c'est à cause d'eux que personne ne t'apprécie particulièrement,» lui dit Drago._

_« Tu n'es pas sérieux là quand même Malfoy ? » demande Hermione._

_« Ben si, y a rien d'étonnant tu t'en est bien rendu compte non ? » réplique Drago._

_« Tu es vraiment sérieux ?!? Enfin, non je m'en suis jamais rendu compte, je comprend pas... » dit Hermione._

_« Eh ben c'est pourtant pas compliqué. Je dis juste que si tu fréquentais pas Potter et Weasley, les gens t'apprécierait beaucoup plus. »_

_« Mais c'est n'importe quoi, enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ami que les gens ne m'aime pas. Par exemple, les Serpentards ne m'aiment pas juste parce que je suis une né-moldue ! » s'exclame Hermione._

_Drago la regarda comme si elle venait de sortir la bêtise la plus énorme qu'il n'avait jamais entendu._

_« Attend, tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ca ?! »_

_«Ben, pour quoi d'autre ? A chaque fois que vous me parlez, les Serpentards m'insultent de 'Sang de Bourbe' mais ne me reprochent en aucun cas d'être l'amie de Harry et de Ron ! »_

_« Tu es vraiment crédule ma petite Granger. Tu crois peut-être que tu es la seule né-moldue de tout Poudlard ? »_

_« Non, mais enfin je... »_

_« Ouvre les yeux Granger, si tu n'étais pas amie avec eux, ce serait différent. Je ne dis pas que les Serpentards t'aimeraient, je dis juste qu'ils te laisseraient tranquille, sans rien te dire ! »_

_« Tu... tu crois ? » demande Hermione._

_« Bien sûre que oui voyons !! » s'exclame Drago._

_« D'accord, pour les Serpentards je veux bien te croire, mais pour toutes les autres personnes, ca n'a pas de rapport... »_

_Une fois de plus, Drago le regarda comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu pareil bêtise._

_« Merlin Granger, tu es si naïve, c'est adorable ! » dit Drago._

_A ce mot, Hermione le regarda d'un air étrange ce qui fit rougir Drago._

_« Enfin, pas adorable comme ca, mais je... enfin bref. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que, eh bien, regarde, toutes les filles de Poudlard ne t'aiment pas ! » ajoute Drago._

_« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis ni la plus belle ni la plus intelligente de toute ! » lui répondit Hermione._

_« Non mais Granger, fais un effort, je t'en pris. Pas la plus intelligente ?!? Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?!! Et pour ce qui est de la beauté, tu es loin d'être un laideron Granger, et même moi je dois reconnaitre que tu es très jolie ! » s'exclame Drago._

_« Waouh, le Grand Drago Malfoy me trouve jolie ! Quel honneur, j'en suis toute bouleversé ! » dit Hermione_

_« Bien qu'ayant entendu poindre l'ironie dans ta voix, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu Granger, c'est ton jour de chance! » rétorque Drago._

_« En effet, comme je suis chanceuse, ahlala, » dit Hermione._

_« Donc, je disais, les filles de Poudlard ne t'apprécient pas car tu es tout le temps avec Potter et Weasley, et, tu vois selon la liste des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, eh bien ils sont deuxième et troisième, seulement, » continue Drago, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre Hermione._

_A ces mots, Hermione resta bouche-bée._

_« Alors si j'ai bien compris, les filles de Poudlard ne veulent pas me connaître car je suis amie avec Harry et Ron ?! Mais c'est totalement...débile ! Enfin, on est que ami, c'est incroyable! » s'exclame Hermione._

_« Mais oui Granger, bien sûr. Sauf que tu vois pour toutes les filles, ou tu sors ou tu couches avec le mec, mais ces filles là n'ont pas beaucoup d'ami garçon ! »_

_« Oh...je vois. Mais il reste encore les garçons de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, non ? » demande Hermione._

_Drago la regarda d'un air amusé._

_« Granger, Granger, Granger.... Toi, Potter et Weasley êtes tellement proche que tout le monde dans Poudlard pense que vous êtes ensemble ! » lui dit Drago._

_« Quoi ? Mais non, enfin... A TROIS ? Mais enfin, tu sais toi que c'est faux non ? »_

_« Eh bien pour tout avouer, je le pensais aussi, » lui répondit Drago._

_Voyant le regard meurtrier que Hermione lui lançait, il ajouta rapidement :_

_« Enfin, jusqu'à cette année. Si tu sortais avec eux, je serais le premier au courant! »_

_« Oui,oui... Et donc, les garçons ne veulent pas de moi?! » le questione Hermione._

_« Eh bien, non. En plus, pour eux, tu es une fille sage, gentille, pas du genre à sortir avec un gars, etc... »_

_« Un peu contradictoire sachant qu'ils pensent qu'on fait un truc à trois ?!! » _

_« Ce ne sont pas les même, Granger fait marcher ta cervelle deux secondes s'il te plait ! » lui répond ironiquement Drago._

_« Oh ca va, toi me cherche pas. »_

_Cette conversation avec Drago laissa Hermione totalement pensive, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour changer cette image._

_Car oui, Hermione était loin d'être la gentille petite fille sage que tout le monde croyait qu'elle était, loin de là ! Au contraire, elle souhaitait vivre, s'amuser, la guerre était omniprésente à présent, et qui savait de quoi demain serait fait ?_

_« Je pari que tu te demandes ce que tu peux faire pour changer ça ! »_

_« Tiens, je t'avais presque oublié, ta voix me manque pas Malfoy, alors continue de te taire s'il te plait, je réfléchis !! »_

_« Pour changer … » murmure Drago._

_« Pardon ? » s'exclame Hermione._

_« Rien, je disais juste que moi j'ai déjà une solution. »_

_« Ah oui ? Voyez vous ça ! Et que proposes tu ? » lui demande Hermione._

_« Eh bien, il suffirait que tu sortes avec quelqu'un, ainsi, tu te séparais de temps en temps de Potter et Weasley, et tu paraitrais moins coincé pour les mecs de Poudlard. »_

_« Ah oui Malfoy, bonne idée, vraiment très bonne ! Tu vois, le seul problème, c'est que tu viens juste de me faire comprendre qu'aucun mec ne veut de moi ! » rétorque violemment Hermione._

_Drago prit alors un air perplexe, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Puis son visage s'éclaire de telle façon qu'Hermione comprit qu'il avait une autre idée._

_« Qui ça ? » demande Hermione._

_« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »_

_« Vu l'air que tu as, c'est que tu as quelqu'un, alors dit ! »_

_« Eh bien, moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, si tu le souhaites, » dit Drago d'une voix basse._

_A ces mots, Hermione éclata de rire._

_Elle fut prise d'un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes et embêta profondément Drago._

_« Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » bougonne Drago._

_Entendant cela, Hermione rit encore plus, et parut ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Drago la laissa alors se calmer, ne disant rien pour ne pas la relancer._

_Deux minutes après, Hermione sembla enfin se calmer, et pu enfin parler._

_« J'aurais du m'en douter que ça aller arriver à ça ! » lâche Hermione, le souffle coupé d'avoir tant ri._

_« Comment ça ? » dit Drago, ne comprenant décidément rien._

_« Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.... Tu crois peut-être que je vais t'aider à honorer ton pari ?! »_

_« Quoi ??? Mais que...enfin comment.... » commençe Drago._

_« Tttt, voyons Malfoy, tu devrais savoir que les murs ont des oreilles !! » lui dit Hermione._

_Drago en resta bouche bée, lui qui était persuadé de pouvoir ainsi réussir son pari, s'était fait avoir à son propre piège._

_« Non mais tu comprends pas Granger, je dois vraiment réussir ce pari ! »répond Drago._

_« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? » lui demande Hermione._

_« Si je ne le fais pas, je dois sortir deux semaines avec BLUSTRODE ! » hurle Drago._

_Ces mots firent rire Hermione à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, décidément cette soirée commençait bien ! _

_« Merlin Malfoy, ne redis jamais ça ou je risque de ne pas m'en remettre ! » _

_« Sympa Granger, j'apprécie la solidarité ! »_

_« Te fous pas de moi Malfoy, depuis quand toi et moi ont est solidaire ?! » rétorque Hermione._

_« Roh, oui bon, ça va ! »_

_« Bon, et sinon, toi et moi, on est sensé sortir combien de temps ensemble ? » lui demande Hermione._

_« Euh, hum, une semaine... » répond Drago._

_« Ahahah !! On se voit ce soir mon P'tit Malfoy !! » s'exclame Hermione, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller._

_« Merci Granger, merci BEAUCOUP ! Je m'en rappellerais ! » hurle Drago._

_« Mais oui mon P'tit Malfoy, mais oui, » répond Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre._

_Énervé Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. _

_L'entendant, Hermione s'exclama: _

_« Décidément, cette soirée va être géniale !! »_

_**Et voilà, premier chapitre !**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais, beaucoup de dialogues, peu d'action, mais là c'est surtout pour mettre en route mon histoire ! Histoire qui sera centré entièrement sur ce pari. Vous vous en êtes douté, c'est une fiction entre Drago et Hermione. Elle ne sera pas particulièrement longue, mais pas franchement courte non plus ! =)) Je sais, c'est pas clair ! ^^**_

_**Bref, laissez moi un review pour me dire si ça vous interesse ou alors pas du tout ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

_**=))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour tous vos reviews ( bien que peu nombreux ! =P ) ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture ! **_

_Le bal d'Halloween_

_« Bon Granger tu es prête ? Il est déjà 20h ! »_

_« Ça va, j'arrive, j'arrive ! Laissez moi une minute ! »_

_Drago s'appuya contre le mur face à la porte de la chambre de Hermione._

_« TADAAAM ! » s'exclame Hermione en sortant de sa chambre._

_« Quoi Granger ? Tu crois m'impressionner ? » dit Drago, d'un air ennuyé._

_Puis il releva la tête et aperçut Hermione._

_« Waouh... »_

_« Eh bien, j'ai finalement réussi à t'impressionner mon P'tit Malfoy ! » lui dit Hermione._

_Drago prit un air gêné et ne répondit pas à Hermione._

_« Bon, je croyais qu'on était en retard ! On y va ? » demande Hermione._

_« Hein ? Euh oui oui, allons y, » répond Drago._

_Il tendit alors son bras à Hermione._

_Toujours aussi gêné, Drago ne prononça aucun mot le long du chemin pour la Grande Salle. Hermione elle s'inquiétait d'en avoir fait trop. _

_Pour ce bal, il n'était pas obligé de se déguiser bien que ce soit Halloween. _

_Elle portait une robe style empire qui s'attachait autour du cou. Elle était blanche et tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle resplendissait dans cette robe, qui faisait ressortir son teint halé._

_Ses cheveux était attaché en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches rebelles étaient détachées et encadrées son visage. Elle s'était maquillé simplement, ne voulant surtout pas en faire trop._

_Elle était resplendissante ce soir là, Drago devait bien le reconnaître. Lui avait simplement enfilé un costume noir et laissé ses cheveux en bataille._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la Grande Salle._

_« Prête Granger ? »_

_Hermione prit une longue inspiration et dit:_

_« Allez, c'est parti ! »_

_Drago ouvrit alors la porte et laissa Hermione passer devant lui. Au bruit de porte, tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée et ainsi, admira ce couple peu banal._

_« Ah je vois que nos deux préfets en chef on enfin daigné se joindre à nous! » s'exclame Dumbledore. « Bien le bal va alors pouvoir officiellement commencé. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, la première danse d'ouverture s'il vous plait ? »_

_« Euh oui, bien sûr Professeur, » répondit Hermione d'une voix incertaine._

_« Attend, il nous avait pas dit qu'on devrait ouvrir le bal! Le s****d ! » chuchote Drago à l'oreille de Hermione._

_« Chut ! Tais toi et danse Malfoy. »_

_Drago et Hermione entrèrent alors sur la piste. Ils étaient un couple rayonnant, et même ceux qui ne les aimaient pas devaient le reconnaître._

_La musique commença alors, et Drago prit Hermione par la taille. S'en suivi une valse qui en troubla plus d'un. En effet tous se demandaient comment deux personnes qui se détestaient tant et s'opposaient tant pouvaient former un si beau couple._

_Mais laissons les à leur réflexion, et admirons nous aussi ce couple, le temps d'une valse..._

_Ils semblaient tous deux transportés, être là leur paraissaient si naturel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que la musique cesse._

_Mais, comme toute chose, les moments magique ont une fin, et ils durent s'arréter. _

_Avant de rejoindre chacun leur groupe d'amis, Hermione murmura à l'oreille de Drago : _

_« Je dois avouer que toi aussi tu es pas si mal Malfoy ! »_

_Et elle s'éloigna sans laisser la possibilité à Drago de lui répondre.._

_La soirée en elle même se déroula plutôt normalement. Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Dumbledore, les maisons ne se mélangeaient pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, certains osaient braver l'interdit et danser avec ceux d'autres maisons, mais de ce point de vue là, la soirée était tout de même un échec._

_Pour les élèves, c'était tout à fait le contraire, ils s'amusaient tous, surtout Hermione qui avait eu raison de prédire une bonne soirée._

_Mais, au risque de me répéter, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Hermione du subir un deuxième retour à la réalité ce soir là._

_En allant chercher un verre après une danse avec Harry, elle surprit une discussions entre trois élèves de Serdaigle._

_« Dis donc, vous avez vu Granger ce soir ? Plutôt mignonne non ? Je me la ferais bien ! » s'exclame élève n°1 **(trop la flemme de trouver des noms ^^)**_

_« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu rêves éveillé mon gars ! La petite Sainte Nitouche de Granger ? Bah, aucune chance ! » rétorque élève n°2._

_« Attends là, on parle bien de la même Granger ? Là j'ai un doute car elle est plutôt du genre à se taper et Potter, et Weasley ! » réplique élève n°3._

_« Arrête, tu te fous de moi ?! Non, pas Granger, impossible ! »_

_Hermione trop énervé par ses paroles, se racla bruyamment la gorge, et passa devant ses trois garçons, qui se sentirent, il faut l'avouer, plus que bête sur ce coup. Et, sur un coup de tête, elle s'arrêta et leur dit :_

_« Deux choses les gars. La première, vous ne me connaissez pas alors n'affirmez pas que je suis une sainte nitouche ou au contraire une chaudasse. La deuxième, je vous emmerde, et si un jour je couche à l'un de vous, ce sera seulement par pure nécessité ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »_

_« Euh oui, oui » répondent en cœur les trois élèves, bien perplexe face à cette réaction._

_« Je rêve ! Alors Malfoy disait vrai.... » pensa Hermione._

_Je ne vous ferais pas part de sa réflexion entière, car ce serait pour nous, pauvres moldus, d'une logique un tantinet étrange et sordide. Nous laisserons donc Hermione réfléchir seule._

_Après tout, on a toujours Drago pour s'occuper, non ?_

_Car voyez vous, ce cher Drago Malfoy ce soir était lui aussi préoccupé. En effet, son meilleur plan pour réussir son pari, s'est soldé par un échec. Autant vous dire, qu'il n'était pas trop dans l'optique de faire la fête !! _

_« Mais comment je vais faire ?! Or de question que je sorte avec cette Bulstrode, ce serait pire qu'une moldue ! Non il me faut un autre plan, »pensa Drago. « Moui, je pourrais peut être utiliser le plan B, celui qui inclut un bilboquet et Granger... Oui ou alors le balai... Oui tout cela me paraît pas mal... »_

_Hum bon, on va le laisser penser tout seul aussi, vous ne pensez pas ? Là, je crois que nos esprits ne sont pas assez Malfoyen pour percuter ce qu'il raconte. _

_Donc, eh bien, je.... euh, pourquoi pas nous tourner vers quelqu'un de plus...normal si j'ose employer ce terme ?!_

_Tiens justement, Harry Potter qui passe. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé !_

_« Ah je rêve, que fout ce Nott à se coller à lui ?! Non mais je rêve, il se prend pour qui lui ?! On est en public! Moi jte le dis, un petit coup de tête balayette, et hop il est à moi ... » pensa Harry._

_Bon okay, je sais pas vous, mais moi je m'inquiète de la santé mentale de nos chers élèves, je vous dis donc au revoir, on se retrouve plus tard dans la soirée, ca marche ? Car là, je sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont mis dans le jus de citrouille...._

* * *

_Il était déjà une heure, et les élèves quittaient peu à peu la salle. La soirée prenait enfin fin._

_Peu avant deux heures, tout le monde était partis, et il ne restait dans la salle que nos deux préfet qui semblaient bien pensif._

_Ce fut Drago le premier, qui sembla remettre les pieds sur terre._

_« Eh oh Granger ?! Faut qu'on bouge là, tout le monde est parti ! »_

_« Hein quoi ?! Ah pardon, euh oui on y va ! » répond Hermione._

_« Ça va pas Granger ? On pense trop peut-être ? » demande d'un ton ironique Drago._

_A ces mots, Hermione s'arrêta net._

_« Ok Malfoy, toi et moi faut qu'on parle ! »_

_« Ouch, je vais en prendre pour mon grade moi. Pourtant j'ai rien fait enfin, pas encore, je comprend pas trop là... » pensa Drago._

_Pendant que Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione elle, continuait._

_« ...pour ton pari! » acheva t'elle._

_« Quoi ? Excuse, j'ai pas entendu ! »_

_« Tu es bouché ou quoi ?! Je viens de te dire que j'acceptais te t'aider pour ton pari Malfoy !! » s'exclame Hermione._

_**Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre !  
**__**L'histoire prend tournure, on arrive dans le vif du sujet ! Mdr  
**__**Bref, reviews si par hasard vous voulez me rendre heureuse !*sourire angélique***_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

_**=))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La suite jeunes gens ! =)) Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 3_

_« Vraiment ? Tu vas réellement m'aider ? »_

_« Tu es devenu sourd ou quoi ?! Je veux bien Malfoy, c'est d'accord! » répète Hermione._

_Drago en resta bouche bée. Lui qui pensait devoir mettre en action ses plans tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres, se retrouve avec Hermione Granger servie sur un plateau...Enfin si l'on peut le dire._

_« Mais... »_

_« J'en était sûr ! Il y a forcément un mais ! » soupire Drago._

_« Malfoy, tu veux que je t'aide non ? Alors ne interromps pas, c'est clair ?! »_

_« Chef, oui chef ! » répond Drago en la saluant tel un soldat._

_« Pff, toujours aussi mature ! Bref, je disais, tu devras suivre certaines conditions. »_

_« Comme ?? »_

_« Eh bien, tout d'abord, si je le fais, tu arrêtes de m'insulter, ainsi que d'insulter Harry et Ron. Ensuite, hors de question que je sois une fille trompée. Si on sort ensemble, il est hors de question que tu couches avec qui que ce soit ! Et dernièrement... »_

_« Oui ?!? »_

_« Malfoy !! »_

_« Désolé, désolé, vas y je t'écoute ! »_

_« Dernièrement, je veux savoir combien de temps on doit réellement sortir ensemble ? »_

_« Mais, enfin je te l'ai déjà dit, juste, euh deux semaines ! » dit Drago, tout en évitant le regard de Hermione._

_« Malfoy ! Me prend pas pour une idiote, combien ?! »_

_« Roh bon ça va ! Juste un tout petit petit mois ! »_

_« UN MOIS ? » hurle Hermione._

_« Mais, t'inquiétes, au fond c'est quoi un mois ? Juste trente petits jours, tu verras, ce sera super rapide ! » bégaya Drago._

_Hermione souffla bruyamment, avant de reprendre._

_« Bon de toute façon, j'ai dit oui... Rah je rêve, dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée... » _

_« Hum, donc on est officiellement ensemble ? » demande Drago._

_« Non. »_

_« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que... » dit Drago._

_« On ne le sera que lundi, je veux le dire à Ron et Harry d'abord, je veux leur expliquer. C'est d'accord ? »_

_« Moi ça va ! »_

_« Merci, » murmure Hermione, se demandant une nouvelle fois dans quoi elle était tombée._

_« Ahlala que ne ferais je pas pour ma petite amie ! »_

_« Malfoy !! » s'exclame Hermione._

_« He bien quoi ma P'tite Granger » demande Drago en reprenant le surnom que Hermione lui donne. « Il faut t'y habituer, c'est ce que tu es maintenant, et pour un mois ! »_

_« Rahhh !! Tu es le seul à arriver à m'énerver aussi vite, tu le sais ça ?! »_

_« Encore une preuve de ma supériorité naturelle ! J'ai un don que veux tu ! »_

_« Pfff je rêve ! » dit Hermione, en allant se coucher._

_« Bonne nuit mon amour ! » répond Drago, s'amusant t'entendre Hermione grogner derrière la porte._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi, puis ce rappela du « pacte avec le diable » qu'elle avait passé la veille au soir._

_Elle devait l'annoncer aujourd'hui à Ron et Harry, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, car demain, elle et Drago serait officiellement ensemble._

_Hermione se prépara et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en se demandant de quelle façon elle pouvait bien l'annoncer à Ron et Harry._

_« Salut les gars ! Demain Malfoy et moi on sort ensemble! Tu me passes le pichet Ron ? Non un peu trop direct... » pense Hermione._

_A ce stade là autant vous dire que Hermione était en stress totale. Elle désespérait de ne pas savoir comment réussir sur ce coup là. Elle qui avait toujours réponse à tout, ce retrouvait sur ce coup totalement bloquée._

_Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la Grande Salle, sans pour autant avoir trouvé une solution. Hermione prit une brusque inspiration et entra dans la salle._

_Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, et chercha des yeux ses deux amis. Une fois qu'elle les eut trouvé, elle s'approcha d'eux._

_« Ah Mione ! Ça va ? Tu as une petite mine ? » demande Harry._

_« Euh salut ! Dites les gars, vous avez finis de prendre le petit-déjeuner ou pas ? Faudrait que je vous parle s'il vous plait, » leur dit Hermione._

_« Oui bien sûr Mione ! » lui répond Harry._

_« Quoi ?! Mais non, j'ai pas.... » commence Ron vite stoppé par un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry._

_« Merci. »_

_Ron et Harry se levèrent et suivirent Hermione hors de la Grande Salle puis hors de Poudlard. Hermione se dirigea vers le grand lac, vers le chêne qu'était le leur._

_Ils s'assirent tous les trois, Hermione pensait que c'était mieux vu ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer._

_« Hum, voilà, ça va vous deux ? » demande Hermione._

_«Quoi ? Hein, ah oui ça va Mione et toi ? » répond Harry._

_« Oui oui ça va. Bon écoutez il faut que je vous dises quelque chose d'important, que vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécié mais... » commence Hermione._

_« Hermione, on sera toujours avec toi, quoi qui ce passe, alors dis nous tout ! » dit Harry._

_« Harry a raison Mione, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, quoi que tu dises ou fasses ! » ajouta Ron._

_« Très bien. Ok, à partir de demain, je... je sors avec Malfoy ! » dit Hermione._

_« QUOI ?? » hurlent Harry et Ron d'une même voix._

_Hermione ne répondit rien, les laissant se calmer, car elle savait qu'avec eux, c'était la meilleure des solutions._

_« Je... Mais enfin, pourquoi ?!? » demande Harry._

_« En fait, c'est à cause de ce pari... » _

_« Me dit pas que tu as fait un pari avec Malfoy ?! » s'exclame Ron._

_« Non, non, je... c'est pas moi c'est Malfoy. Il a fait un pari avec Nott, Parkinson et Zabini, et, eh bien ce pari consiste à sortir avec moi pendant un mois ! » termine Hermione._

_« Quoi ? Je... je veux rien entendre de plus ! Je me barre, c'est bon ! » hurle Ron, tout en s'éloignant._

_Hermione sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux, elle ne pensait pas que Ron réagirait de manière aussi violente._

_« Hermione, écoute comprend le, enfin, je veux dire, c'est Malfoy dont on parle ! C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas, que nous ne comprenions pas ! » lui dit Harry._

_« Je sais Harry, je sais bien cela, mais... »_

_« Hermione, as tu au moins une réelle raison de faire ça ? » lui demande Harry._

_« J'en ai même plusieurs ! Une que vous ne comprendrez pas, mais écoute, si Malfoy préfère sortir avec moi pendant un mois que sortir avec Bulstrode pendant deux semaines, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir ! » s'exclame Hermione._

_« Mais de l'espoir pour quoi ?!? »_

_« Pour la guerre, Harry, pour notre victoire. Écoute, on parle là de Drago Malfoy, fils du mangemort qui est devenu le bras droit de Voldemort. Et ce fils là, veut bien sortir avec moi pendant un mois, Harry, il veut bien m'embrasser, me tenir la main, bref sortir avec moi !! Et si après ça, tu ne comprends pas, alors c'est peine perdu... »_

_« Donc, si je te suis bien, tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il ne veuille pas rejoindre Voldemort ? »_

_« Exactement Harry ! De même qu'il y a une change pour Nott, Zabini et Parkinson ! Sortir avec lui, c'est me rapprocher d'eux, et ainsi, voir si on a un quelconque chance de les faire venir de notre côté ! » s'exclame Hermione._

_« Très bien, Mione, je te fais confiance ! Écoute, je vais essayer d'aller parler à Ron, mais, sache que tu peux comptais sur moi, d'accord ? »_

_« Merci Harry! »_

_Harry reparti en courant vers le château pour essayer de trouver Ron, et de lui parler._

_Hermione elle, rentra plus doucement, ce disant que décidément, cette journée commençait mal._

_Elle arriva devant le tableau qui donnait sur les appartement des Préfets-en-Chef, et donna le mot de passe. Elle y trouva Drago, assit sur le canapé, et semblant l'attendre._

_« Alors ? » lui demande t-il._

_« Alors rien. Ils sont au courant, et on commence demain. » répondit rapidement Hermione avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la journée._

_« Eh bien, décidément, je sens que ça va pas être de tout repos de sortir avec elle, »pensa Drago, en sortant de leur appartement pour rejoindre ses amis._

_**Et voilà, troisième chapitre ! Vous en pensez quoi ?!**_

_**Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews enthousiaste, bien que, sans vouloir me répéter, ce serait sympa, s'il y avait plus de gens qui en laissent, même si c'est pour faire une critique, du moment qu'elle est constructive, moi je prend tout ! ^^  
D'ailleurs si vous avez une remarque quant à l'histoire, la façon dont elle est écrite, bref n'importe quoi, dites le moi ! xD**_

_**Bref, à la prochaine ! **_

_**=))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is ! Quatrième chapitre ! =))**_

_Le premier jour_

_« Granger, debout, il est l'heure, on a cours. » dit Drago, à travers la porte de Hermione._

_«Hum, non, laisse moi dormireeeeeee » répond Hermione._

_Et j'aimerais maintenant que vous admiriez le langage totalement Hermionien quand elle dort à moitié._

_« Hermione, debout, il est déjà 7h30 ! » ajoute Drago._

_Drago entendit Hermione se levait et s'approchait rapidement de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup._

_« Attend, tu m'as appelé comment là ?!? » s'exclame Hermione._

_« Ben quoi ? On va bien devoir s'appeler par nos prénoms en public, donc autant qu'on s'y habitue en privé. Non ? » demande Drago._

_« Euh si, mais enfin c'est juste étonnant. » répond Hermione._

_Puis, Hermione se rappela ce que Drago lui a dit à travers la porte._

_« Quoi ?? Attend il est 7h30 ? Mais je serais jamais prête à temps !! J'ai pas le temps de me préparer ni d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ni... »_

_« Tu comptes prendre ta respiration ?! Va te préparer, j'ai déjà demandé à un elfe d'amener le petit déjeuner ! Donc, vas prendre ta douche, et je t'attend pour le petit-déjeuner. »_

_« Je... Tu as fais quoi ? Je te remercie, enfin, merci beaucoup ! »_

_« Allez va te préparer, et vite !! » ajoute t-il tandis que Hermione se dirige vers la salle de bain._

_Quinze minutes après, Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain, prête à aller en cours. **(nda: non mais c'est pas une vraie fille quoi ?! 15 minutes ? C'est impossible, style elle s'est lavée, !maquillée habillée ! =)) )**_

_Drago l'attendait devant la table dans leur salle commune, devant lui, se trouvait deux assiettes pleine pour le petit-déjeuner._

_« Waouh ! Tu penses peut-être que je vais manger tout ça, c'est ça ? » demande Hermione._

_« Moi non plus j'ai pas déjeuner Hermione ! » lui répond Drago._

_« Oh...il ne fallait pas m'attendre ! »_

_« Eh bien je me suis dit que l'on pourrait prendre notre petit-déjeuner en amoureux ! » rétorque Drago._

_« Malfoy !!!! »_

_« Oui mon amour ? » demande Drago._

_« Rahh tu es impossible ! »_

_A ces mots, Drago éclata de rire, sous le regard exaspéré de Hermione._

_« Bon allez mangeons, on va réellement finir en retard. »_

_Drago se jeta sur la nourriture, sous le regard amusé de Hermione, qui se disait que décidément, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron là-dessus._

_Elle et Drago finir de manger rapidement, puis allèrent finir de se préparer. _

_Ils prirent ensuite leur affaires, et se dirigèrent directement vers le premier cour de la matinée, potions._

_« Bon tu es prête ? Les gens ne vont pas tarder, le cours commence dans cinq minutes ! » dit Drago._

_« Oui oui,enfin autant que je peux l'être. » répond Hermione._

_Hermione posa son sac à terre, et s'appuya contre le mur, d'un air anxieux._

_Drago lui, attendait tout simplement, les mains dans les poches, se demandant comment Potter et Weasley allaient le tuer._

_Deux/Trois minutes après, ils entendirent les élèves arrivaient, peu leur importait de savoir si c'était des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors. Qui que ce soit, ils devaient prouver qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, quoi de mieux qu'un baiser me direz-vous ?!_

_Et c'est ce qu'ils firent quand ils virent le premier élève apparaître au bout du couloir. _

_Drago s'appuya contre Hermione, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un de ces moments magiques où les deux protagonistes se rendirent compte qu'ils s'aiment depuis toujours ! Soyons réalistes, il s'agit de Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, voyons ! _

_Non, ce fut un de ces baisers plein de passion, de sensualité, de brutalité, mais aussi de douceur._

_Drago et Hermione avaient bien entendu que les élèves étaient tous arrivés près d'eux, mais ils ne se détachaient pas pour autant._

_Ce fut seulement quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter près d'eux que Drago relâcha enfin Hermione._

_« Tous en classe, »dit Rogue. « Maintenant!! »_

_Sans plus se préoccuper des deux nouveaux tourtereaux, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le cachot, et d'aller prendre leur places._

_Hermione allait pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, entre Harry et Ron, quand elle vit que Neville avait déjà prit sa place._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça !_

_« Je suis désolé » dit Harry, sans réellement parler, et en désignant Ron._

_C'est Drago qui vint à l'aide de Hermione._

_« Tu viens Hermione ? On se met ensemble ? » lui dit il._

_Il vira alors le Serpentard qui s'était assis avec lui et Blaise, et invita Hermione à s'asseoir avec eux._

_« Merci... » murmure Hermione._

_Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Il s'étonnait de voir Drago réagir ainsi, car Hermione n'était qu'un pari._

_« Bien aujourd'hui, vous allez me préparez la potion de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Les instructions sont au tableau, et le matériel à la même place que d'habitude. Vous avez les deux heures, et vous me remettrez un flacon de votre potion, qui est à faire SEUL ! Allez y! » leur dit Rogue._

_Hermione, Blaise et Drago, allèrent chercher le matériel qui leur était nécessaire, et commencèrent à préparer leur potions._

_C'était les trois meilleures élèves, ils finirent donc rapidement leur potions, en à peine une heure et quart._

_Ils commencèrent donc à parler, en fait surtout Hermione et Blaise qui apprenait à se connaître, Drago lui, semblait penser à on ne sait trop quoi tout en les écoutant._

_Un quart d'heure après avoir fini leur potions, Rogue s'approcha d'eux, Hermione et Blaise se stoppèrent net, et Drago se redressa._

_« Bien bien bien, voyez vous ça. Eh bien, Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy, Miss Granger, ces potions sont parfaites je vous félicite. Je donne à chacun de vous un optimal, ainsi que dix points. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, et sortirent. » s'exclame Rogue._

_La classe en resta bouche-bée. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient les meilleures élèves, mais que Rogue félicite Hermione les étonnait, et surtout, qu'il lui donne dix points._

_Les trois concernés étaient aussi perplexe, mais se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir, avant que Rogue ne change d'avis._

_Une fois dehors, Hermione se tourna vers Drago et Blaise et dit :_

_« Euh, je n'ai pas mon livre de Métamorphose, il faut que j'aille le chercher. On se retrouve, tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Ça marche Granger, » dit Blaise, tandis que Drago hochait la tête._

_Hermione embrassa furtivement Drago avant de s'éloigner, la présence de Blaise l'y obligeant._

_La journée se déroula plus ou moins normalement après, Hermione passa sa journée entière près de Drago, elle mangea même à la table des Serpentards, ne voulant pas aller avec ses « amis » Gryffondors._

_Après le diner, elle remonta rapidement à leur appartement._

_Drago, qui mine de rien était inquiet la suivi rapidement._

_« Hermione ça va pas ? » demande Drago, voyant Hermione pleurait._

_« Je...je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Enfin, je ... » commence Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots._

_Drago en eu le souffle coupé, il ne pensait pas que ses amis arriveraient à la mettre dans cet état là._

_Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais elle s'enfuit brusquement dans sa chambre._

_« Hermione s'il te plait, ouvre moi ! » dit Drago._

_« Écoute, s'il te plait, laisse moi d'accord... Je... c'est pas contre toi, mais on se voit demain d'accord ? » répond Hermione, la gorge nouée._

_Drago ne sut que faire et se résolut à finalement la laisser tranquille, et ce jusqu'au lendemain matin._

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais les cours ont repris !**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews svp !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**=))**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oui, ça fait longtemps, je sais. Mais je n'étais pas du tout inspirée, et puis, j'ai reçu ce review, de Maralcamge, et je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de continuer. Donc, j'ai fait ce chapitre ce soir, et c'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose ! Je ne vous promets pas de mettre vite la suite, car rien n'est écrit, mais quand je dis rien, c'est rien ! =))**

**Bon, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! ^^**

_Chapitre 5_

« Quelle semaine de merde, » pensa Hermione.

Une semaine à sortir avec Drago Malefoy, une semaine passée éloignée de Harry et Ron, une semaine…. pourrie en réalité.

Faire passer la pilule aux Gryffondors avait été très difficile, d'ailleurs elle n'était toujours pas passée, et la plupart d'entre eux ignorait Hermione.

Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire, ils étaient toujours dans leur monde, totalement éloignés de ce qu'ils appelaient la 'stupide guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard'.

A dire vrai, c'est plus la réaction des Serpentards qui avait surprit Hermione. Il n'avait rien dit. Rien, nada ! Comme si elle n'était pas une Gryffondor, comme si elle n'était pas une 'sang-de-bourbe'. Elle en avait d'ailleurs parlé avec Malefoy tellement ça l'étonnait.

**.: Flash-back :.**

Drago et Hermione étaient tranquillement assis à leur bureau respectif dans leur salle commune.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient 'ensemble' et ça avait en quelque sorte fait évolué leur relation. Oh non, ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, s'il vous plait, soyons réaliste ! Non, disons plutôt qu'au lieu de s'échanger quelques insultes bien senties, maintenant, ils s'ignoraient.

Lorsqu'ils étaient hors de leur appartement commun, ils simulaient une relation, mais dès qu'ils mettaient ne serait ce qu'un pied dans leur appartement, ils ne se parlaient plus.

Mais Hermione en avait marre de ce statu quo. Quel intérêt de sortir avec Drago Malefoy si elle ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui en privé ?

« Malefoy ? » l'appela Hermione.

« Je bosse Hermione. »

Oui, oui, vous avez tout bien lu. Il l'appelle Hermione, elle continue de l'appeler Malefoy. Il faut dire que ce dernier se sentait beaucoup plus enclin à se tromper en public que Hermione qui jouait fort bien la comédie.

« Tu ne trouves pas que la réaction des Serpentards est quelque peu étrange ? » continua Hermione, prêtant peu d'attention à ce qu'avait répondu Drago.

« Comment ça ? »

Ce qu'avait dit Hermione avait titillé la curiosité de Drago qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle déclaration. Il s'attendait plutôt à s'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jouer, qu'il était un imbécile, qu'il étai moche… Non, définitivement pas le dernier point, Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir.

« Ils n'ont rien dit. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est étrange, je suis une Gryffondor doublée d'une sang-de-bourbe, ils devraient être énervé, m'insulter, mais non ! Ils sont même gentils, Malefoy ! J'ai bien dit gen-tils ! Reconnaît que ce n'est pas normal, » s'écria Hermione.

« Granger, Granger, Granger, tu es sûr d'être la meilleure de Poudlard ? » dit Drago.

« Comme qui dirait, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Nom de famille et insulte dans la même phrase, Malefoy, bien joué ! »

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit le soir du bal ? » continua Drago.

« Que j'étais pas mal ? » plaisanta Hermione.

« Granger ! »

Hermione croisa las bras, fit la moue, et dit,

« Si on peut même plus plaisanter. »

« Fais marcher ta cervelle. Je t'ai dit quoi pendant que tu te préparais ? »

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Soudain, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, celle qui apparaissait toujours quand elle avait la réponse à l'une des questions de ses professeurs.

« Merlin, tu avais donc raison ! » s'écria t-elle.

« Hermione, j'ai toujours raison, pas la peine de le préciser, ça coule de source. »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur le fait que les Serpentards la détestaient seulement parce qu'elle était amie avec Ron et Harry, et elle se rendit compte combien Malefoy avait raison.

Le choix qu'elle avait fait en première année avait totalement orienté sa relation avec les personnes des autres maisons.

**.: Fin du flash-back :.**

Oui, la semaine avait été loin d'être facile, mais Hermione avait surmonté tout cela, et ce grâce à une personne…

**.: Flash-back :.**

« Pansy Parkinson, enchantée. Je ne savais pas que toi et Drago sortiez ensemble, » dit la jeune fille face à Hermione.

« Oui, euh… » dit Hermione, quelque peu décontenancée.

Drago et elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir inventer comme excuse pour le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble. De plus, Parkinson était l'une des instigateurs de ce pari.

« C'est tout récent. Ca c'est fait tout naturellement, » se reprit Hermione.

« Oh, eh bien, je suis ravie pour vous deux, » dit Pansy.

« Merci Parkinson. »

« Non, appelle moi Pansy, voyons, » la reprit Pansy.

**.: Fin du flash-back :.**

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé cette sorte d'amitié avec Pansy.

Ron et Harry se mettaient a chaque fois tous les deux en cours, et comme cette année, ils avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentards, Pansy proposait à chaque heure à Hermione de se mettre à côté d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient commencé à beaucoup parler, et elles s'étaient ainsi découvertes beaucoup de points communs. Pansy était une fille très intelligente, contrairement aux apparences. De plus, le fait de s'être rapprochée de Pansy permettait à Hermione de ne pas trop coller Drago. Et plus d'une fois, Hermione se lança dans de prétendues passionnantes conversations à Pansy, ce qui lui évitait de jouer les amoureux transis avec Drago.

Finalement, Hermione pensa que cette semaine aurait pu être pire encore. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas été trop méchant, elle s'était rapprochée de Pansy, et Malefoy n'avait pas été trop impossible.

Il lui restait toutefois à arranger la situation avec Harry et Ron.

A cette pensée, elle vit Harry qui l'attendait devant le tableau menant à ses appartements.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps ! »

« Oh, et c'est vrai que l'on respecte souvent ce couvre-feu, » railla Harry.

« Si tu es là pour te moquer, tu peux déguerpir maintenant ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Mione, c'était juste une blague. Je faisais juste référence à toutes ces années où nous ne respections jamais le règlement. »

« Ah parce que tu trouves que cette année, on le respecte ? » plaisanta Hermione.

Harry sourit à cette déclaration et dit,

« Oh, c'est juste le début de l'année, on ne peut pas être parfait ! »

Hermione sourit à son tour, puis, elle proposa à Harry de rentrer, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester dans le couloir.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, chacun sur un des canapés qui se faisaient face, Harry attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Ecoute, Hermione, je suis désolé. Cette semaine, je n'ai pas pu être trop présent. J'ai essayé tous les jours de raisonner Ron, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut pas m'écouter ! »

« Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Hermione, pas encore très sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je te l'ai dit dimanche dernier quand tu nous en as parlé. Je t'ai dit que je te faisais confiance, et je ne changerais pas d'avis, » dit Harry.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle, mais comme tu m'as totalement ignoré, tu comprends, j'ai eu quelques doutes. »

« Mione, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ? Tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie. Si je n'ai pas voulu te parler cette semaine, c'est pour que Ron ne m'en veuille pas trop, et c'est tout. »

Hermione fut rassurée à ces mots. Elle savait que Ron serait difficile à convaincre, mais si Harry lui avait aussi fait la tête, alors il n'y aurait plus eu d'espoir.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que Draco sortit de sa chambre.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Un Saint Potter en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Malefoy, je partais. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans un lieu que tu as pollué par ta présence, la fouine ! » réplique Harry, tout en se levant.

Il s'approcha de Hermione, posa un baiser sur son front et sortit de leur appartement tout en fusillant du regard Malefoy.

« Malefoy ! Tu es impossible, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ? Tu ne devais pas insulter Harry et Ron si je sortais avec toi ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Mais, je ne l'ai pas insulté, chérie, » dit Draco tout en souriant face au rictus que fit Hermione en entendant le dernier mot. « Je fais de ton cher ami un saint, et tu oses me dire que je l'insulte ? Quelle terrible petite amie tu fais, Hermione. »

Draco prit alors un air peiné, mais qui ne trompa pas Hermione une seule seconde.

Depuis six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Hermione savait décelé chaque réelle émotion de Malefoy, et elle savait que derrière ce 'masque de peine' se cachait un petit sourire narquois typiquement Malfoyen.

« Oh, tu as raison, je ne te mérite pas. Il vaut mieux que toi et moi, ça s'arrête là, Drago, » commença Hermione.

C'était au tour de Hermione d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, » continua t-elle, « c'est mieux ainsi. Tu pourrais ainsi pleinement profiter de ce que Bulstrode a à t'offrir. »

Là, Drago était horrifié et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Bonne nuit Draco, » dit Hermione, tout en riant et se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ?

« Rah saleté de Gryffondor ! » s'écria Drago.

**Bon, cette suite est un peu sans intérêt, mais il ne pouvait pas direct y avoir de l'action, ça aurait été un peu bizarre, en tout cas à mon avis.  
****Bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu même s'il n'est pas très long, même pas du tout ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, voila un nouveau chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les précédents !  
****J'espère qu'il vous plaira, enfin, je ne promets rien ! ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

_Chapitre 6_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de plutôt bonne humeur. La semaine qui avait si mal commencé n'était plus si mauvaise que ça. Harry ne la détestait pas, Malefoy et elle ne se battaient pas, elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie.

« Peut-être que cette 'relation' avec Malefoy ne sera pas si terrible ? » pensa Hermione.

Puis Hermione se rappela que c'était samedi, elle n'était donc pas obligée de se lever.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Un bruit sourd retentit alors, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Elle sauta hors de son lit, attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et s'avança doucement hors de sa chambre.

Elle vit Drago faire de même de son côté, enfin il avait l'air beaucoup plus endormi et il n'avait pas sa baguette à la main.

Quand il vit Hermione, prête à attaquer, sa baguette à la main, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu te crois… » commença Drago.

Il fut coupé par ce bruit sourd à nouveau.

Et c'est là où ils comprirent : quelqu'un tapait à la porte.

Drago s'avança tranquillement vers la porte, lança un sourire moquer à Hermione et l'ouvrit.

« Eh ben enfin ! » s'exclama Pansy. « C'est dingue ça, vous fichiez quoi ? »

« Pansy… » dit d'un air las Draco. « A ton avis, qu'est ce que l'on peut faire un samedi matin à 8h ? »

« Hé, tu es gentil mais je veux pas connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec Granger ! » s'écria Pansy.

« La ferme Parkinson, » répondit Hermione.

C'est à ce moment là que Pansy aperçut Hermione, qui était jusque là cachée par Drago qui avait à peine entrouvert la porte.

« Oh, Hermione, je t'avais pas vu. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive et je t'ai dit de m'appeler Pansy ! »

« Il est huit heures, on est samedi et tu es celle qui vient de m'appeler il y a dix secondes Granger, » répliqua Hermione.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Pansy.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle fit un geste de la main et dit,

« Peu importe ! Je voulais te parler de toute façon ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, mes devoirs, j'imagine ? »

A ces mots, Pansy afficha un large sourire.

« Faux, mon amie, faux ! Aujourd'hui, toi et moi, on va faire….. du SHOPPING ! » s'exclama Pansy, excitée.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Hermione sourit, saute partout, bref, agisse comme une fille face au mot magique : shopping.

Mais non, rien, aucune réaction décente. Car non, un air désespéré n'est pas une réaction normale à un tel mot.

« Pansy, écoute c'est gentil, mais non. Je n'ai besoin de rien, je n'ai pas besoin de faire de shopping, » dit Hermione.

« De rien ? » s'étonna Pansy. « Tu as forcément besoin de quelque chose ! »

Là, ce fut au tour de Draco d'être désespéré. Se disant que, de toute façon, elles n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, il repartit se coucher.

Pansy vit l'air déterminé qu'affichait maintenant Hermione. Et elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas déterminée à faire du shopping.

Quand elle vit que Hermione ouvrait la bouche, elle la coupa et dit,

« Tu as raison. Tu as peut-être besoin de rien. Mais moi si, et j'ai besoin de tes conseils ! Allez, Hermione s'il te plait, » la supplia Pansy.

« Bon, très bien, j'imagine que je peux venir. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre, je ne sais pas moi, quelques heures ? » demanda Hermione.

« Hors de question, tout le monde va à Pré au lard aujourd'hui, et si je veux trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je dois être la première ! Allez, va te préparer, je t'attends ici ! » s'exclama Pansy.

A ce stade là, Hermione ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle alla donc se préparer tandis que Pansy se mettait à son aise dans leur salle commune.

Toute la journée, les nerfs de Hermione furent mis à rude épreuve.

Elle ne voulait pas être méchante envers sa nouvelle amie, car c'est ce qu'elle était. Pansy Parkinson était devenue une sorte d'amie, pas du même genre que Ginny, mais tout de même une amie, et ce malgré qu'elle soit une Serpentard et même si elle était une sang pur.

Pansy ne vit pas combien la journée fut longue pour Hermione, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle cherchait une autre fille pour faire du shopping. Mais une fille avec du GOUT et ça, c'était difficile à trouver à Serpentard.

Un jour, Pansy avait décidé qu'elle était la seule dans sa maison à avoir du goût, et elle s'était donc résignée à trouver quelqu'un dans une autre maison. Et voilà, qu'on lui offrait Hermione Granger sur un plateau. C'était une au lard assez gentille pour supporter une journée entière de shopping, mais aussi une Serpentard quand il s'agissait de dire son avis, elle ne lui cachait donc pas quand telle ou telle robe ne lui allait pas. Mais surtout, elle avait du GOUT, et ça, ça réjouissait particulièrement Pansy.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait, » dit Pansy, en regardant tour à tour chaque sac qu'elle portait et que Hermione portait.

Un air soulagé apparut sur le visage de Hermione. Elles allaient ENFIN pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard, et Hermione était pressée de rentrer.

« Bien, alors c'est parti, » s'exclama Hermione.

Elles commencèrent à faire demi-tour, repassant devant toutes les boutiques que Pansy avait dévalisées.

Soudain, Pansy s'arrêta nette. Son visage s'illumina, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione l'arrêta net.

« Non, non, non et NON ! Pansy, on est déjà allé dans cette boutique, et tu as prit ce dont tu avais besoin, alors on rentre. Maintenant ! »

Pansy sentit bien que Hermione avait supporté beaucoup de choses depuis le début de la journée, alors elle baissa la tête, s'éloigna à contrecoeur de la vitrine du magasin et rejoignit son amie qui tapait du pied.

Elle arrivèrent quinze minutes après à Poudlard, Hermione trop heureuse de rentrer, accepta même d'aider Pansy à amener tous ses paquets dans sa chambre.

Alors que Hermione pensait aller se plonger dans un bon bain chaud, Pansy l'arrêta et prononça les mots fatidiques.

« Ce soir, Blaise et moi, on vient dans vos appartements à Draco et toi. On restera sûrement dormi. Draco a déjà dit oui, » dit rapidement Pansy, avant de refermer la porte sur Hermione pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse refuser.

C'est vrai que ces mots peuvent paraître sans danger pour nous, pauvres mortels.

Mais à ces mots, voila ce que Hermione avait comprit :

-elle allait devoir passer la soirée à faire semblant de sortir avec Draco

-elle allait passer la soirée entière avec Pansy (ce qui en soit n'était pas un problème), et Blaise (meilleur ami de Draco mais surtout Serpentard)

-elle allait devoir passer la soirée à faire semblant de sortir avec Draco.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait dit deux fois le dernier point, mais c'était ce qui la tracassait le plus.

Elle avait passé une semaine à faire semblant de sortir avec Draco avec tout ce que ça entraîne.

Il lui avait tenu la main, ils s'étaient embrassés plus d'une fois, Malefoy avait plus d'une fois laissée balader ses mains sur le corps de Hermione avant que celle-ci ne l'arrête. Le problème, c'est que Hermione avait aimé ça.

« Non, » pensa Hermione. « Je n'ai pas aimé sortir avec Malefoy, j'ai aimé le côté physique, c'est tout. »

Mais c'était déjà assez. Malefoy l'attirait physiquement parlant. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Draco Malefoy était plus que bel homme. Et Hermione avait plus d'une fois abusé cette semaine de pouvoir l'embrasser, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire enrager ces filles qui s'étaient autrefois moquée d'elle.

Mais Hermione s'était attendue à pouvoir passer un week-end sans l'embrasser. Une sorte de sevrage en quelque sorte. Mais avec cette soirée, tout tombait à l'eau.

Une heure. Voila une heure que Zabini et Pansy étaient là, et Hermione n'en pouvait plus.

Elle ne semblait pas la seule, Draco semblait fatigué de faire semblant, ou peut-être était il tout simplement fatigué…

« Eh, si on faisait un jeu ? » proposa Blaise.

« Un jeu ? » s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

« Oui, pour pimenter la soirée. Pourquoi pas le jeu de la bouteille ? » répondit Blaise.

« Le jeu de la bouteille ? Merlin, Blaise grandit ! » s'écria Pansy.

Blaise fit la moue, tandis que les trois autres réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Puis, Hermione s'exclama,

« Je sais ! On peut jouer à je n'ai jamais ? »

Pansy, Draco et Blaise se regardèrent, plutôt étonnés que Hermione Granger leur propose ça. Mais leur étonnement fut encore plus grand quand elle ajouta,

« Dobby. »

Un petit elfe de maison apparut. De grands yeux, des oreilles pointus, faisant à peine la moitié de la taille de Hermione, Dobby se présenta devant les quatre élèves.

« Dobby pour vous servir, » dit l'elfe tout en se courbant.

Puis, il se redressa et apercevant Hermione, il dit,

« Miss Granger, la meilleure amie de Mr Harry Potter. Que peux faire Dobby pour vous ? »

« Dobby, il me faudrait du Whisky pur feu s'il te plait. »

« Oh, Miss Hermione Granger, Dobby n'est pas sûr. Dobby n'a pas le droit. »

« Dobby, s'il te plait, personne ne le sera. Amène trois bouteilles. »

L'elfe hésita puis se courba devant Hermione avant de disparaître.

« Trois Hermione ? » dit Draco.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut, Draco ! » dit-elle en retour, tout en souriant.

Dobby réapparut, avec lui, trois bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

Il les tendit à Hermione avant de disparaître, comme s'il ne voulait pas être plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Bien, » dit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fit apparaître quatre verres, versa du whisky dans chacun d'entre eux, puis ajouta,

« J'imagine que vous savez tous jouer ? Bon, je commence. Je n'ai jamais… embrassé quelqu'un ! »

Les quatre élèves se mirent à boire puis Draco dit,

« Embrasser Hermione ? Sérieusement, tu as face à toi trois Serpentards ! »

« Il faut savoir commencer petit pour voir grand, mon cher Malfoy, » répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bon, à moi, » dit Pansy, coupant court à leur discussion. « Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un professeur ! »

Puis Pansy se mit à boire, tandis que les trois autres la fixaient, choqués mais aussi intrigués.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Pansy. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Mione, si tu avais vu Rogue sans sa robe de sorcier, toi aussi tu aurais bu. »

Hermione se mit à rire, puis fit un geste vers Blaise pour lui dire que c'était son tour.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un. »

« Ah, voila que ça devient intéressant, » dit Draco, avant d'avaler une longue gorgée.

Il fut rapidement suivi par les trois autres.

Les trois Serpentards se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Euh, Hermione… » commença Pansy.

« Quoi ? Après tes allusions à ma vie sexuelle avec Draco ce matin, tu t'étonnes que je ne sois pas vierge ? » plaisanta Hermione.

Pansy eut l'air gêné avant de se reprendre et de dire,

« En effet, mais je ne te croyais pas assez bête pour coucher avec Draco ! »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas avec lui, » lui répondit Hermione. « Je ne suis pas si bête, et ne compte pas finir comme les autres pouffes avec qui il a pu coucher ! »

Blaise leva un sourcil étonné vers Draco.

« Oui, je compte bien le faire attendre… Pourquoi pas un mois ? » continua Hermione en se tournant vers Draco et en lui lançant un sourire complice.

« Bien à moi, je n'ai jamais été à Serpentard, » dit Draco.

« Malefoy ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Désolé, il y a un moment où j'ai besoin de boire, » dit Draco. « C'est à toi de toute façon ! »

« Pff, ok. Je n'ai jamais… pris un bain de minuit ! »

Les trois autres prirent une longue gorgée de leur verre.

Pansy regarda Hermione et lui dit,

« Ok, tu as couché avec quelqu'un mais tu n'as jamais prit de bain de minuit ? Sérieusement Hermione, dans quel monde tu vis ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai juste, jamais eu l'occasion, voila tout ! » lui répondit Hermione.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils continuèrent à jouer, mais plus ça passait, plus ils disaient des choses simples afin de pouvoir boire.

Aux alentours de minuit et demi, un Blaise déjà bien entamé se tourna vers Hermione, tout aussi saoule,

« Mioooone, il faut absolument remédier à ça ! »

« Remédier à quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Bah, au bain de minuit ! On va tous au lac, allez, hop ! »

Blaise se leva, chancela un peu, mais se reprit vite.

Ils regarda ses trois 'camarades de jeu' et leur dit,

« Plus vite que ça, allez ! »

Les trois autres se regardèrent puis Pansy dit,

« D'accord, mais hors de question qu'on respecte la tradition jusqu'au bout. On se baigne en sous-vêtement ! »

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent, déçus, puis haussèrent les épaules et avancèrent vers la porte.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir difficilement parcouru l'intégralité du château, après s'être trompé plus d'une fois de chemin, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant le lac.

Rapidement, ayant trop bu pour s'offusquer de se mettre en sous-vêtement devant les autres, ils se déshabillèrent tous les quatre avant de se jeter dans le lac.

Quelques minutes après, Pansy se tourna vers Hermione et dit,

« Dommage que l'on est pas amené le whisky, tu aurais pu boire à cette toute nouvelle expérience ! »

Les deux filles se mirent à rire avant de sortir du lac et d'attendre les deux garçons sur la rive.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils se redirigérent tous vers les appartements des deux préfets en chefs.

Rapidement, ils s'organisèrent pour la nuit. Enfin, disons que Pansy décida.

Elle alla s'écrouler sur le lit de Hermione et dit à celle-ci qu'elles dormaient ensemble, point final.

Hermione s'allongea à ses côtés, et pensant que Pansy dormait, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Elle pensa à cette étrange semaine, mais aussi à cette étrange soirée. Elle s'était étonnamment beaucoup amusé ce soir, et ce avec trois Serpentards qui auraient du être à la base ses ennemies.

« Hermione… » l'appela Pansy.

Hermione pensa qu'elle rêvait et ne répondit pas.

« Hermiooone, » gémit à nouveau Pansy.

« Quoi ? » soupira Hermione.

« Je suis jalouse… »

Hermione cru qu'elle avait rêvé et fit répéter Pansy, qui lui dit exactement la même chose.

« Mais de qui ? » demanda t-elle.

« De toi, de toi ! » répondit Pansy.

Elle s'étira et bailla longuement avant de continuer,

« Tu as tellement de chance, je veux dire, je t'ai toujours enviée ton amitié avec Potter et la Belette. »

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu les détestais ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Hé, j'ai pas dit que je t'enviait d'être amie avec eux ! Ca va pas, non ? Non, je suis juste jalouse de ce qu'il vous lie. »

Hermione attendit qu'elle continue, mais Pansy ne dit rien de plus.

« Explicite Pansy ! »

Après un long silence, Pansy reprit,

« Eh ben, vous êtes les meilleures amis du monde ! Le Trio, quoi. Et ça, c'est géniale ! »

« Arrête Pansy et dors. Tu es totalement bourrée et … »

« Faux, » la coupa Pansy. « Ca fait un moment déjà que je pense à ça. Vous trois, vous êtes comme… comme les cinq doigts de la main, sauf que, ben vous êtes trois ! Et, quand vous êtes ensemble, vous semblez être dans votre monde, c'est comme si personne n'existait. Il n'y a que vous, le monde extérieur, il n'existe pas. C'est juste vous trois. »

« Désolé de briser tes illusions, mais ils ne me parlent plus, je sais pas si tu as remarqué ! » lui dit Hermione.

« C'est, genre, une mauvaise passe. Ils vont te reparler, vous êtes FAIT pour être amis. Et vous l'êtes, et ça c'est super. J'aimerais avoir une telle amitié. »

Hermione soupira, ce qui étonna Pansy, aussi saoule était elle.

« Tu sais, c'est pas si super… » dit lentement Hermione.

« Quoi ? Mais u es dingue Granger ! » s'exclama Pansy.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer, » dit Hermione, sans faire cas du nom de famille. « Le problème c'est que justement, on est fait pour être amis. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le choix, tu vois, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue une sorcière seulement pour être amie avec Harry Potter et l'aider. Je suis peut-être proche de Harry et Ron, mais c'est comme si j'y étais obligé, comme si c'était mon destin. »

Hermione fit une pause, vérifia que Pansy ne dormait toujours pas, et ajouta,

« J'aime Harry et Ron, comme si c'étaient mes frères. Et je sais que rien ne changera ça, car on est fait pour être amis. Tu comprends ? »

Hermione se tourna et vit Pansy acquiescer.

« Alors, tu vois, je me rends bien compte qu'il y a une réelle amitié entre toi, Draco et Blaise, et je vous l'envie. Car c'est un choix. Vous avez fait le choix d'être amis. Alors que moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir eu le choix… » ajouta Hermione.

« Le choix ? » dit Pansy. « On n'a pas eu le choix, Hermione. Quand on est enfant, nos parents nous réunissent tous, pour que l'on puisse lier des amitiés avant le début de Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, on était poussé les uns vers les autres ! »

« Faux… » dit Hermione, reprenant le même ton que Pansy plus tôt. « Vous trois, vous êtes très proche, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi proche des autres Serpentards ! Vous vous êtes choisis, toi, Blaise et Draco. Rien ne semble pouvoir vous séparer. Et ce lien ne vous unit pas aux autres Serpentards. Or, ils étaient avec vous, mais vous avez choisi de rester tous les trois, et de ne pas vous mêler aux autres. »

Pansy sembla réfléchir à ce que Hermione venait de dire.

Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit,

« D'accord, mais… »

« Non, » la coupa Hermione. « Pas de mais. »

Pansy sourit et referma la bouche, continuant de fixer Hermione.

Hermione la fixa en retour, puis quelques minutes plus tard, n'y résistant plus, elle dit,

« Bon, d'accord, dit ! »

« Ahh, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, » plaisanta Pansy.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui contredisait totalement le sourire qu'elle avait.

« Mais, je pense quand même que toi, Potter et Weasley avaient une belle amitié ! »

Hermione se mit à rire puis lui répondit,

« Je suis d'accord Pansy, et je n'échangerais cette amitié pour rien au monde, mais… »

« Non, » la coupa Pansy, en souriant. « Pas de mais. »

A nouveau, Hermione rit.

« Très bien, très bien. Bonne nuit Pansy ! »

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Pansy dans un bâillement.

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? On avance un peu, enfin ! =)**

**Bon, par contre, une fois encore, je ne vous dit pas quand viendra la suite, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer, donc bon… ^^  
****Si par hasard, vous avez envie de me laisser un petite review, laissez vous aller, je ne vous en voudrais pas ! mdr**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


End file.
